This invention relates to packaging optical devices and, more particularly, to hermetically sealing an optical fiber to a metal housing containing a semiconductor junction laser or photodiode.
From the recent development of optical communications a need has emerged for special devices and pieceparts particular to this technology. In particular, optical systems as presently contemplated will contain active optical sources and detectors, both of which are expected to require a hermetic housing to protect the optical devices from attack by deleterious contaminants in the ambient, such as moisture in the atmosphere. Inasmuch as optical signals exit or enter the hermetic housing via optical fibers, some means to hermetically seal the fiber to the housing will be required. For most applications a satisfactory seal should be inexpensive and reliable, and the optical fiber should undergo no significant change in optical or mechanical properties due to the construction of the seal.